


Rumors

by Fabulouskilljoy22



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My chemical romance hasn't started yet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulouskilljoy22/pseuds/Fabulouskilljoy22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is in love with Gerard but Gerard is simply using him, but is love starting to form for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling errors, I'm horribly at both of those

Frank raced into the classroom, walked to his desk, put his head down and cried quietly. He didn't care if his classmates saw him. People knew now. He had kept the secret for months now, telling only a few friends. But it wasn't enough. Billy the school jock walked silently behind Frank, laughing evily. "Hey Iero!" He said smirking, "sad that your faggot boyfriend knows?" Frank closed his eyes; his tears of despair turned into tears of rage. He did not need this now. Any other day he would have ignored Billy's homophobic comments (in fact he has always picked on frank since people found out he was gay, so Frank's pretty used to it) but now he was making jokes about the terrible rumor he wants to get out of his head. Frank couldn't contain his firey anger. All his feelings, anger, sadness, despair, mixed together to make Frank naseous and numb. He clenched his mouth and sent his fist flying to meet Billy's nose. Billy shrieked "You fucking faggot! Why did you hit me!" Frank ignored all the people staring. "Because you fucking deserved it!" Frank spat. "Okay that's enough iero." Mr. Garcia said "I want you to report to the office now." Frank just sighed, shot a death glare to Billy who was holding his bloody nose and walked to the office. "This day is just getting better and better" Frank mumbled.  
He walked into the office wait room and saw his friend Ray. If Frank had to list all the people he could trust and not want to punch them in the face (which would be a very short list) Ray would be at the top of the list. Theh had lots of things in common like music and comic books and Ray always made jokes that brightened Frank's day. Ray wasn't good at comforting people when something bad happens to them, which was why he left quickly when Frank got the news this morning. "Hey Frank. What happened? Did you stab someone?" He joked. "I wish I did, I only got to punch Billy in the face." "Finally you took care of that asshole" Ray said. "And why are you here Ray? Did the principal catch you making out with Mrs. Ballato?" Frank smirked; Ray has always had a crush on her. "No... I wish." He laughed " I "sassed" the teacher." Frank smiled. "So... how's it going with the rumors?" Frank sighed "Whole school knows. He knows. I don't know what to do, people just stare at me and laugh and I think he's ignoring me. I walked by him in the hallway and he didn't say hey. We always do" Frank put his head in his hands and groaned. "Hey, I'm pretty sure the whole thing will blow over by next month. You'll see." Ray said putting this hand on Frank's back. "We can even say that it's not true!" "Yea but for some reason, I kind of want him to know to see if maybe I have a chance with----" he stopped mid-sentence to see who walked in the office. His heart stopped. Just his luck, it had to be him. His crush Gerard Way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was short because it's the intoduction but chapters will get longer. Should I continue this or just drop it?


End file.
